Door of Midnight
by niisacheez
Summary: Kalau aku tidak menemukan pintu itu pada malam hari, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu … /AU! Boboiboy and friends/Hint BoYa & FaYi
1. Prolog

**_Door of Midnight_**

 **Chara & Pairing: Boboiboy, Yaya (BoYa), Fang, Ying (FaYi), & Gopal**

 **Genre: Romance-Fantasy**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Nii hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: AU, Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, Judul mungkin nggak sesuai dengan ceritanya, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR** ** _please?_**

 ** _Prolog_**

 _'_ _Secara resmi, besok kamu akan dinikahkan dengan Pangeran dari kerajaan sebelah.'_ Kalimat yang kejam itu keluar dari mulut ayah kandungnya sendiri. Hanya dengan sebaris kalimat, gadis itu merasa hidupnya hancur.

"Tap-Tapi Ayah-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Besok Ayah akan memanggil penghulu kerajaan ke istana untuk menikahkan kalian berdua. Kamu sudah harus menyiapkan gaunmu malam ini. Ayah akan memanggil seseorang untuk mendandanimu besok pagi," ucap sang ayah tanpa ampun.

"Ayahanda, saya belum mengenal dengan baik Pangeran itu. Hanya sebatas tahu nama. Saya tidak mau dinikahkan oleh orang yang belum saya kenal baik." Gadis berkerudung panjang berwarna merah muda itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Kamu sudah berani membantah Ayah ya, Yaya?" Nada suara dari sang ayah mulai terdengar tidak bersahabat, membuat nyali gadis itu ciut.

"Saya permisi, Ayahanda." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sekali sebelum kembali ke kamarnya dan menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan kekecewaannya pada bantal yang dipeluknya erat.

Setelah puas menangis, gadis itu berniat untuk mencuci mukanya di wastafel yang terletak di kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa model pintu kamar mandinya berbeda dari biasanya dan langsung membukanya karena masih diliputi perasaan sedih dan kecewa.

Tiba-tiba iris karamelnya membulat saat melihat cahaya terang menghujam ke arahnya dari dalam pintu itu dan … ia tersedot ke dalamnya!

* * *

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya saya tidak mau!"

"Kamu masih tetap keras kepala seperti biasa? Bisa tidak kamu hentikan sikapmu yang kekanak-kanakan itu? Bisa membawa pengaruh buruk pada kerajaan kita!"

Obrolan makan malam itu tidak berjalan dengan mulus seperti malam-malam berikutnya. Seorang laki-laki yang awalnya memotong makanannya dengan tata krama yang baik, kini pisau dan garpunya saling berdentingan tidak keruan.

"Terang saja saya menolak. Ayah tiba-tiba hendak menikahkan saya dengan putri dari kerajaan sebelah. Bertemu saja saya belum pernah. Tiba-tiba saja langsung membahas tentang pernikahan? Siapa yang mau menerima?"

"Boboiboy!" sentak pria yang telah memasuki usia uzur itu. "Turuti kata Ayah! Jangan membantah!"

"Pokoknya saya tidak mau!" Laki-laki yang sudah lewat lama dari masa pubertasnya itu berdiri. Meninggalkan makanannya yang masih bersisa.

"Boboiboy! Kembali!"

Laki-laki itu membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, membuat para pengawal yang berjaga di depan kamarnya agak kaget. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke kasur.

"Padahal aku masih ingin bebas …" Laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba tebersit sebuah ide dalam benaknya saat melihat jendela yang terbuka lebar sehingga angin malam menembus masuk dan menerbangkan gorden berwarna merah _maroon_ yang terpasang di jendelanya.

Setelah mengambil pedang kesayangannya, laki-laki itu dengan gesit melompat keluar jendela, meninggalkan kamarnya yang nyaman dalam istana. Samar-samar terdengar jeritan panik dari dalam kamarnya, mungkin pengawal yang menyadari kepergiannya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari kencang.

Sudah satu jam berlari dari istana, laki-laki itu sudah jauh dari kota, apalagi istana. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan untuk malam ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengapa tidur di mana saja, namun ia malas kalau harus berurusan dengan para bandit yang berkeliaran. Sampai di sebuah rumah besar yang sepertinya penginapan atau _guest house_ , ia mengetuk pintunya.

"Permisi? Ada orang? Saya hendak bermalam di sini."

Jawaban tidak kunjung datang. Jadi laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk memastikan apakah pintu itu dikunci atau tidak. Ia mencoba memutar gagang pintu itu dan … tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi terang …

* * *

"Mulai sekarang kamu harus diet!"

"Hah?! Kenapa, Yah?! Padahal saya oke-oke saja kan?!" ucap seorang pemuda gempal yang sedang mengunyah paha ayam, menu utama makan malamnya.

"Kamu? Baik-baik saja? Lihat badanmu! Bongsor gitu! _Mind-set_ -mu harus diubah!"

"Tapi saya nggak mau dicuci otak Yah!" tolak pemuda itu mentah-mentah.

"Yang mau nyuci otakmu itu siapa? Diet itu ya, perubahan _mind-set_. Yang awalnya kamu menganggap makanmu itu harus lima kali sehari, menjadi tiga kali sehari sudah kenyang!"

"Jadi itu artinya saya dilarang makan dong?"

"Siapa yang melarangmu makan? Ayah hanya melarangmu makan berlebihan. Makan untuk hidup! Bukan hidup untuk makan!"

"Terserah Ayah! Intinya Ayah tidak senang aku makan bersama Ayah kan?!"

"Maksud Ayahmu bukan itu Nak. Dia hanya ingin kamu menjadi anak yang sehat." ucap sang Ibu.

Tapi ucapan sang ibu tidak terdengar oleh anaknya karena pemuda itu langsung melesat ke dapur. Membuat para koki-koki yang sedang bekerja, memasak makanan untuk para penghuni istana, kaget.

"Pangeran sedang apa disini?"

"Hem?" Pemuda itu melirik para koki sengit. "Sekarang juga aku perintahkan kalian keluar dari dapur ini!"

Titah dari mulut pangeran itu membuat para koki heran.

"Tapi Pangeran, kami sedang memasak-"

"Pokoknya keluar!" perintahnya lagi, dengan nada yang lebih keras.

Para koki pun tidak punya pilihan selain pergi meninggalkan dapur setelah mematikan kompor dan segalanya lalu keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan sang pangeran sendirian di dapur. Pemuda itu mendengus lalu membuka pintu kulkasnya yang besar. Berniat mengambil makanan tanpa menyadari pintu kulkasnya berbeda dari biasanya. Cahaya terang segera menghujam dan menyeretnya ke dalam pintu.

"Ahhhh!"

* * *

Seperti biasa, gadis itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan, menghiasi langit malam, menemani sang bulan yang bersinar di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Saling melengkapi. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan melirik sengit ke arah seorang laki-laki yang dengan santainya duduk di pagar balkon dengan rambut landaknya yang berterbangan diterpa angin malam.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau disini?"

"Hm?" Laki-laki itu mendelik. "Ini juga bukan kemauanku kok. Kalau para orangtua tidak semaunya menjodohkan kita, aku tidak akan berpura-pura peduli padamu."

"Hoo?" Mata gadis itu menyipit. "Kenapa harus berpura-pura? Kamu bisa sekalian saja terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidak-setujuanmu atas pertunangan ini! Atau-oh! Maaf, aku lupa. Bukankah menipu dan berpura-pura itu memang keahlianmu?" Gadis itu tersenyum merendahkan.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas. "Yah, terserah. Aku memberitahumu agar kamu tidak salah-paham."

"Jangan harap." Gadis itu memalingkan mukanya sebal.

Angin malam kembali berhembus kencang. Membuat gadis itu memeluk lengannya sendiri, berusaha menahan dinginnya angin. Gaun biru berendanya berkibar belan.

 _Pluk!_ Sebuah kain yang agak tipis tiba-tiba berada di punggungnya. Walaupun hanya selembar, tapi kehangatannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh gadis itu.

"Ka-Kamu pikir, dengan begini bisa membuatku sedikit menentang perjodohan itu?" ucap gadis itu dengan muka merah sambil melirik sengit ke arah laki-laki yang melemparkan kain itu padanya.

"Aku nggak pernah bilang begitu." jawabnya seakan tidak peduli. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis mungil yang sok kuat kedinginan di balkon tengah malam."

"Huh! Pokoknya jangan salah-paham dulu!" Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, tanpa bermaksud mengembalikan kain yang sekarang melekat di atas gaun birunya. Ia membuka sebuah pintu yang membatasi antara balkon dengan kamarnya tanpa menyadari perbedaan pada pintu itu sebelumnya.

Begitu membukanya, sebuah cahaya terang menghujamnya.

"Ying!" Laki-laki yang tadinya masih duduk santai di pagar balkon, langsung melompat dengan gesit dan meraih tangan mungil gadis yang tertarik oleh cahaya itu. "Ukkhh …" Walaupun sudah semenjak kecil berlatih pedang dan bela diri, tapi kekuatan yang ia peroleh ternyata belum cukup untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu dari dahsyatnya isapan cahaya itu. "Uwaaaahhh!"

Tanpa laki-laki itu sadari, mereka berdua sudah termasuk ke dalam pintu itu.

* * *

 _…_ _ini … dimana?_

 _…_ _dan … kalian siapa?_

 ** _~To Be Continued~_**

 ** _Hiatus_** **dari** ** _fanfic_** **Choose! dan Choice!, jadi Nii sedikit menumpahkan rasa kebosanan Nii dengan mengetik** ** _fanfic_** **absurd lainnya.** ** _Door of Midnight_** **, awalnya sih mau dibuat** ** _one-shot_** **aja, tapi kok kayaknya maksa banget ya? Jadi mungkin bakal jadi lima** ** _chapter_** **atau lebih, atau mau jadi seri panjang kayak sebelumnya? X'D (woi, lo banyak utang TwT).** ** _Fanfic_** **ini terinspirasi dari lagu** ** _'Mayonaka no Door'_** **,** ** _ending song_** **anime lama yang Nii suka, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z! w**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this :3_**


	2. Chapter 1 - New World!

**_Door of Midnight_**

 **Chara & Pairing: Boboiboy, Yaya (BoYa), Fang, Ying (FaYi), & Gopal**

 **Genre: Romance-Fantasy**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Nii hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: AU, Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, Judul mungkin nggak sesuai dengan ceritanya, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR** ** _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Semilir angin yang sejuk dan menyegarkan menerpa wajah seorang gadis manis yang sedang tertidur di hamparan padang rumput hijau. Pemandangan yang indah seperti dalam lukisan.

"Eng … umm …" Di tengah proses pertukaran oksigen dan karbondioksida yang tengah dilakukan gadis itu, sebuah serbuk bunga yang nakal masuk ke dalam hidungnya dan menimbulkan reaksi yang normal akibat sesuatu yang asing masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. "Ngh … ha- _hatchuu!_ "

Begitu membuka mata, manik karamelnya menatap hamparan padang rumput yang tiada ujungnya, dihiasi oleh beberapa bunga segar di beragam tempat secara acak. Langit biru serta awan putih yang seperti salju. Benar-benar cuaca yang indah.

"Aku … dimana?" Gadis itu kembali kepada suatu kesimpulan setelah puas mengagumi alam sekitarnya.

Ya. Sekarang dia tidak tahu sedang berada di mana. Memang di daerah Kerajaan Ruby terdapat hamparan padang hijau yang luas, namun untuk mencapainya diperlukan waktu setengah hari menggunakan kereta kuda. Sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak mengingat pernah berkunjung ke tempat ini selain dua bulan yang lalu saat sedang piknik bersama putri dari Kerajaan Coral.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk tenang dan mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa sampai ke sini. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah dia yang menangis di dalam bantalnya dan memutuskan untuk mencuci muka di kamar mandi, tapi setelah itu semuanya menjadi terang.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Pintu itu!"

Sebuah pintu dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh yang meliuk-liuk menghiasinya. Berwarna dasar putih dengan liukan berwarna keemasan. Ia tidak menyadari sebelumnya kalau pintu kamar mandinya berubah wujud menjadi pintu yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Pokoknya sekarang aku harus mencari bantuan." Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring tadi. Tanpa tahu kalau di belakangnya juga ada seseorang yang beranjak berdiri.

 _Buk!_ Punggung mereka saling bertubrukan ringan.

"Ma-Maaf!" ucap gadis itu refleks.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu kalau-"

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Terdapat cahaya di masing-masing iris. Bersinar-sinar seakan-akan menandakan ketertarikan masing-masing.

"A-Anu, Anda … siapa ya?" Gadis itu berusaha tetap sopan. Mau bagaimanapun, ia seorang putri.

"Ah aku? Aku hanya seorang ksatria kok. Namaku … Boboiboy," Laki-laki itu menyebutkan namanya.

 _Boboiboy …_ Gadis itu sepertinya mengenal nama itu di suatu tempat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Boboiboy. Namaku Hanna." Gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hanna itu tersenyum manis. Dan sudah secara naluriah laki-laki kalau melihat gadis cantik yang tersenyum ke arahnya akan merasa gugup.

"A-Ah, senang bertemu denganmu juga, tapi kurasa sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berkenalan."

"Kamu benar. Aku tiba-tiba terbangun di sini setelah masuk ke dalam pintu aneh."

"Pintu aneh … kalau diingat-ingat aku juga mengalami hal yang sama." Boboiboy manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Jadi sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"Ah, aku jadi teringat pada _game_ RPG yang biasa kumainkan bersama temanku," Boboiboy mengingat kembali memorinya bermain _game_ yang sama dengan pangeran dari Kerajaan Emerald yang merupakan teman baiknya. "Kalau seperti ini, kita harus menuju _Starting City_ atau Kota Permulaan."

"Kota? Memangnya ada kota di sini? Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada padang rumput tiada ujung lho?"

"Setidaknya, kita harus coba mencarinya dulu kan?" Boboiboy nyengir lebar. "Seorang ksatria sepertiku tidak akan pernah duduk diam saja menanti nasib! Jadi, kamu mau ikut atau tidak? Bahaya juga kalau seorang gadis, apalagi gadis cantik sepertimu untuk tetap sendirian di sini."

Muka Hanna memerah. "Ba-Baiklah! Aku ikut!"

Meskipun gadis itu menyanggupi, sebenarnya ia masih tidak yakin kalau harus berjalan jauh dengan gaun panjang yang dikenakannya.

"Oh, sepertinya kamu terlihat kesusahan kalau harus berjalan dengan baju seperti itu."

"A-Aku juga berpikir begitu," Hanna masih gugup. Gadis itu seumur-umur tidak pernah berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Di sekolah? Tidak, gadis itu mengambil _home-schooling_ dan diajari oleh para professor kelas tinggi yang diundang ke istana. Di masyarakat? Ia hanya bergaul dengan para anak-anak kecil dan orangtua, sehingga tidak pernah berbicara dengan laki-laki sebayanya.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya kita coba jalan sebentar. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu katakan saja. Aku bisa menggendongmu kok."

"Tidak! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" sangkal Hanna dengan muka merah.

Daripada harus digendong oleh laki-laki yang baru dikenal kurang dari setengah hari, lebih baik ia jalan terseok-seok.

"Oke, jangan sampai ketinggalan ya?"

"I-Iya …"

* * *

"Bhaahh! Tidur dalam posisi nugging itu bisa membuat pinggangmu encok untuk sesaat!" erang seorang laki-laki berkacamata sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Gadis mungil berkepang dua yang berada di sebelahnya juga mengerang pelan.

"Uuhh … cara penyelamatanmu buruk." Gadis itu menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Masih untung aku menempatkanmu di atasku, jadi aku yang menghantam tanah, terlempat beberapa meter dan berakhir dalam posisi nungging. Dan ini rasa terima kasihmu? Wahai Putri Kerajaan Coral?"

Muka gadis itu sedikit memerah. "Ja-Jangan salah-paham. Aku bukannya seorang putri yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Se-Setidaknya aku akan sedikit lunak padamu hari ini."

"Jadi itu yang kamu maksud rasa terima kasih?"

"Berisik! Pokoknya terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku! Jadi sekarang kita dimana?" Gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan tanya itu padaku! Walaupun sebagai ksatria dan pangeran kedua Kerajaan Amethyst yang selalu bepergian, aku tidak tahu semua tempat di wilayah Amethyst dan Coral tahu? Malah aku tidak pernah dengar ada padang rumput hijau seperti ini di kedua negara itu." Laki-laki berkacamata itu bersungut-sungut.

"Hmh, kalau begini kan sama saja seperti tidak berguna." Gadis itu memalingkan muka. "Mungkin setidaknya pangeran tunggal kerajaan Ochre lebih baik darimu."

 _Grep!_ Bahu gadis itu mendadak dipegang kuat oleh sang laki-laki. Sang gadis mulai merasa sakit.

"Ap-Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Jangan sekali-kali membandingkanku dengan Pangeran Ochre itu! Aku jauh lebih baik dibanding dia!"

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia lupa bahwa pangeran kedua Kerajaan Amethyst ini sangat anti dibanding-bandingkan dengan pangeran tunggal dari kerajaan Ochre. Hubungan di antara mereka berdua sepertinya tidak begitu baik.

"Baiklah, aku yang salah. Lepaskan aku."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya." Laki-laki itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak boleh memperlakukan seorang gadis sekasar itu, tahu? Apalagi aku ini … tunanganmu." Gadis itu membuang muka.

"Jangan bahas soal perjodohan itu sekarang deh, Ying. Kamu pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk protes soal itu?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ying tadi tetap tidak merubah sikap judes, atau lebih tepatnya _tsundere_ -nya.

"Terserah deh, Fang. Yang jelas, sekarang kita harus berpindah dari tempat ini. Kalau dilihat dari posisi matahari, seharusnya akan tenggelam sekitar empat jam lagi," ucap Ying.

Laki-laki yang disebut Fang tadi mengernyit. Gadis ini memang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya. Walaupun merupakan seorang putri raja, dia tidak bermalas-malas, dimanja, ataupun menghabiskan harinya dengan bermain dengan boneka seperti seorang putri pada umumnya. Gadis bernama Ying ini, lebih senang menggerakkan badannya, melakukan penelitian di luar istana, dan membuat laporan untuk dipersembahkan kepada ayahnya. Di sela-sela kegiatan itu, dia juga senang mempelajari ilmu bela diri dan ilmu pedang sehingga gadis ini bisa dibilang cukup kuat. Namun tetap saja sang raja melarangnya menekuni hal itu lebih lanjut karena sang ayah ingin anaknya tetap menjadi seorang putri yang anggun.

"Yah, jadi sekarang kita harus ambil kearah mana?"

"Umm … tunggu sebentar. Kamu masih membawa pedangmu kan?" Ying memastikan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa?" tanya Fang heran sambil memegang pangkal pedangnya yang masih tersarung rapi.

"Kita menuju pohon itu!" ucap Ying sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon berukuran sedang yang letaknya sekitar lima puluh meter dari mereka berdua.

Lagi-lagi Fang mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?"

"Pokoknya kita kesana!" kata Ying tegas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Fang lebih dulu. Gadis itu langsung berlari kecil menuju pohon tersebut.

"Ah, hei! Tunggu!" Fang segera mengejar gadis yang semaunya itu.

* * *

"Ahh … lapar." Seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal yang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon yang ukurannya dua kali lipat badannya mengeluh. Ia belum makan sejak terdampar di hamparan rumput yang luas tiada ujung ini. Kurang lebih itu sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Informasi tidak ada. Peta, kompas, dan petunjuk arah lainnya tidak ada. Konsol _game_ yang biasa dipegangnya tidak dapat ditemukannya dimana pun. Perbekalan yang cukup juga tidak ada. Lengkaplah semua hal yang dapat membawanya pada keputus-asaan.

Dunia yang hampa tanpa makanan, _game_ , dan tempat tidur tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya sama sekali sebelum ini. Memang dia adalah seorang putra raja alias seorang pangeran, tapi berlatih ilmu pedang atau mempelajari tata cara menjadi seorang raja secara serius saja ia tidak pernah. Padahal ia merupakan seorang putra tunggal, yang secara pasti akan menjadi seorang raja berikutnya yang seharusnya dipersiapkan secara matang fisik dan mentalnya.

Kicauan burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah sekalipun keluar dari istana selain untuk bermain dengan pangeran dari kerajaan Ochre. Mereka sering beradu pedang, tapi tetap saja ia tidak pernah menang. Sebaliknya ia justru selalu menang bila mereka berdua bertanding pedang dalam _game_.

 _'_ _Seharusnya kamu lebih sering menggerakkan badanmu. Kamu tahu? Menghirup dan berlari di tengah alam bebas di luar istana itu sangat luar biasa lho! Rasanya bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata!'_

Laki-laki itu kembali mengingat perkataan sahabat baiknya, pangeran tunggal kerajaan Ochre. Mumpung sekarang dia sedang berada di alam yang luas, kenapa tidak?

Perlahan ia mulai bangkit. Merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hupppffttt!" Baru kali ini ia merasakan udara sesegar itu. Selalunya yang dihirupnya adalah aroma masakan dari para koki istana. Kini semua itu terasa berbeda. Aroma netral dari udara ini, tidak kalah atau mungkin lebih dari aroma masakan-masakan itu.

"Ah-!"

Setelah baru saja menghembuskan napas lega, pandangan laki-laki itu bertemu dengan pandangan tajam dari mata di balik kacamata _frame_ ungu yang tengah dikenakan seorang laki-laki yang sudah siap mencabut pedangnya kapan saja.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya laki-laki berkacamata itu sengit.

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu dulu! Jangan langsung main kasar gitu dong! Aku Gopal!" seru laki-laki bertubuh gempal tadi.

"Gopal?" Sebuah gadis manis bertubuh mungil menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang laki-laki berkacamata itu. Gadis itu mengenakan kacamata bulat _frame_ biru dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan dikepang dua. "Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Kamu ini. Berapa banyak sih buku yang kamu baca sampai merasa pernah mendengar nama orang yang baru saja kamu temui?" Fang menghela napas. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan _finger-less_ tidak lagi memegang pedangnya, namun pandangan matanya pada laki-laki itu tetap tajam.

"Tidak sebanyak yang kamu kira kok?" ucap Ying polos. "Aku hanya membaca buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Itu pun baru sepertiganya."

"Kamu tahu? Perpustakaan kerajaan Coral itu adalah yang terlengkap di antara lima kerajaan? Membaca dan memahami sepertiganya dapat membuatmu selevel dengan lulusan terbaik universitas nomor satu!"

"Lalu apa? Aku suka membaca karena itu menyenangkan. Sama seperti kamu yang menyukai ilmu pedang."

Ying kembali menatap laki-laki gempal bernama Gopal yang berjarak dua meter di hadapannya dengan serius.

"Hmm ... Nama, Gopal. Warna kulit, _tan_. Berat badan diperkirakan ** kg, lalu _headband_ di kepala ... Aku ingat!" seru Ying setelah selesai mengidentifikasi orang yang bernama Gopal tersebut. "Kamu ... putra tunggal dari kerajaan Emerald kan?!"

Gopal terhenyak. "Kamu mengenaliku? Padahal aku jarang keluar istana."

"Jangan remehkan kemampuanku." Ying membusungkan dadanya bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku kan sudah memperkenalkan diri, jadi sekarang giliran kalian!" tukas Gopal yang semakin penasaran identitas dari dua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Aku? Namaku Ying."

"Dan aku ... Pang."

Ying menyikut Fang.

"Kenapa kamu selalu saja menggunakan nama samaran tiap memperkenalkan diri dengan orang sih?!"

"Nama kita itu suatu hal yang berharga. Harus dijaga baik-baik. Seharusnya hanya orang yang kuakui saja yag boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu." Fang mendengus.

Ying menghela napas panjang. "Maaf, anak ini memang mempunyai segudang hobi aneh."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Gopal masih sedikit takut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" Fang segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku? Sebenarnya setelah aku sadar, aku sudah berada di tempat ini. Aku hanya ingat, sebelumnya aku sedang membuka sebuah pintu yang kukira pintu kulkas."

"Pintu...!"

Ying dan Fang nampak kaget. Kejadiannya serupa dengan yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Benar-benar misterius ya ..."

"Seharusnya pintu itu memiliki sihir berlevel tinggi. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin bisa menyeret tiga orang sekaligus."

"Kamu benar." Fang manggut-manggut. "Ini aneh. Padahal ras Elf tinggal jauh di dalam hutan di utara kerajaan Ruby. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan putri pertama kerajaan itu?"

"Jangan seenaknya mencurigai sahabatku! Yaya bukan orang yang seperti itu! Dia bahkan tidak pernah tertarik mendalami ilmu sihir!" ucap Ying sedikit marah.

"Tapi kemungkinan bahwa dia pelakunya yang memindahkan kita kesini tidak kurang dari 40% bahkan menurut otakmu yang encer itu kan?"

"Uh-!" Ying tidak dapat membalas. Sebenarnya bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Ras Elf sangatlah loyal. Mereka cenderung lebih patuh kepada seorang putri atau pangeran dibanding raja dan ratu kerajaan itu sendiri. Kebiasaan yang aneh. Namun itu masih menjadi misteri.

"Yah, percuma bingung disini. Pertama-tama kita ke kota terdekat dulu saja untuk mencari tempat bermalam. Aku sih tidak apa tidur di mana saja. Tapi putri cerewet sepertimu pasti punya standar sendiri kan?"

"Ah! Maksudmu _'Starting City'_?" timpal Gopal yang sepertinya sedikit dilupakan keberadaannya oleh kedua orang itu.

Fang dan Ying kembali menoleh ke arah Gopal

"Kamu tahu sesuatu tentang dunia ini sebelumnya?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Gopal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku sering memainkan _game_ dengan tema seperti ini bersama temanku! Jadi aku tahu persis apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Fang mengernyit. Ia berbisik pada Ying. "Menurutmu orang ini bisa dipercaya?"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan?" Ying angkat bahu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau ikut denganku?" tanya Gopal bersemangat. "Diam pun kuanggap 'ya'! Jadi mari kita berangkat!"

"Hei! Dengarkan dulu perkataan orang-!" Fang mulai naik darah.

Ying segera memeluk lengan Fang, mencegahnya agar tidak meluapkan amarahnya di sini. "Sudahlah. Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti seorang maniak _game_ yang lebih tahu tentang dunia fantasi dibanding kita kan? Siapa tahu bisa bermanfaat."

"Huh, baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan mengikuti Gopal yang bersiul-siul senang.

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_

 ** _Yahooo~! Nii kembali dengan chapter baru! Sebelumnya, maaf kalua sekarang updatenya benar-benar lama, karena kalua buka laptop, bawaannya pengen gambar mulu. Jadi fanfic nggak maju-maju. Nii memang lebih sering update di wattpad. Fanfic DoM ini aja sebentar lagi mau dipublish chapter 3-nya di wattpad. Maaf sekali lagi, karena di fanfiction Nii sudah tidak terlalu sering update lagi. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya XD_**

 ** _Next or delete?_**

 ** _Nb: Ada sedikit info tentang fanfic ini biar kalian tidak terlalu bingung._**

 ** _Boboiboy (Pangeran tunggal kerajaan Ochre)_**  
 ** _Yaya/Hanna (Putri sulung kerajaan Ruby)_**  
 ** _Ying (Putri tunggal kerajaan Coral)_**  
 ** _Fang (Pangeran kedua kerajaan Amethyst)_**  
 ** _Gopal (Pangeran tunggal kerajaan Emerald)_**

 ** _Yap. Itu sedikit info tentang karakter-karakter utama dan kerajaannya. Sekali lagi, see u next chapter~ :3_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Starting City

**_Door of Midnight_**

 **Chara & Pairing: Boboiboy, Yaya (BoYa), Fang, Ying (FaYi), & Gopal**

 **Genre: Romance-Fantasy**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Nii hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: AU, Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, Judul mungkin nggak sesuai dengan ceritanya, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR** ** _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 2 – Starting City_**

Terus berjalan selama sejam lebih bukanlah sebuah perkara mudah. Apalagi saat dirimu sedang memakai _flat shoes_ dengan hak sekitar tiga senti. Sementara bagi yang memiliki fisik yang kuat dan memakai sepatu _boot_ yang nyaman dipakai jalan, itu adalah perkara mudah.

Berulang kali gadis yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Hanna' pada laki-laki bernama Boboiboy itu menyeka kerigatnya. Panas terik matahari masih terasa walaupun bila dikira sekarang sudah jam empat sore.

"Hanna, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Sering pula laki-laki bernama Boboiboy itu menoleh ke belakang, memastikan keadaan teman seperjalanannya itu.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sudah lama tidak olahraga." ucapnya sambil memaksa tersenyum.

"Kamu hanya harus bertahan sebentar lagi kok. Dari puncak sini sudah terlihat sebuah kota yang luas."

"Benar?!" Mata karamel gadis yang tadinya lesu itu langsung berbinar-binar. Ia berlari kecil dan berhenti di samping Boboiboy. "Wah! Benar! Besar sekali!"

Pemandangan yang seperti dalam dongeng. Meskipun tidak terlalu berbeda dengan tempat asal mereka, namun tetap saja kesannya berbeda.

"Ayo! Kita bergegas sebelum matahari terbenam!" seru Boboiboy yang membuyarkan lamuman Hanna yang masih sibuk mengagumi pemandangan kota itu.

"Ah iya! Tunggu!" Buru-buru Hanna menyusul Boboiboy yang gesit itu.

* * *

"Hei, kamu benar-benar tahu letak kotanya tidak, _gamer_ pemula?"

"Kasar banget! Aku ini _pro_ tahu?!"

"Kalau memang _pro_ , jelaskan kenapa kita belum juga sampai?!" tanya Fang yang sudah habis kesabarannya karena dibawa mutar-mutar dengan orang aneh yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari setengah hari.

"Sebentar dulu. Harusnya setelah melalui gunung ini kita sampai." Gopal menolak untuk menjelaskan dan mulai mendaki gunung yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan terjal di depan mereka.

"Uhh ..."

Fang menoleh, melihat seorang gadis di sampingnya yang sedari mereka berjalan tadi terus-menerus mengaduh pelan.

"Kakimu sakit lagi kan?" tebak Fang.

"Ma-Mana ada! Kakiku tidak lecet atau sejenisnya sampai menimbulkan rasa perih dan sakit atau semacamnya kok!" balas Ying blak-blakan.

Fang menghela napas panjang. Lalu tanpa disuruh, laki-laki itu mengangkat dan menaruh tubuh mungil Ying di atas punggungnya.

"Ap-!" Wajah Ying memerah. "Turun! Turunkan aku!"

"Sudah diam. Kuturunkan pun kamu kesulitan berjalan kan?" sentak Fang yang membuat gadis itu langsung terdiam.

"Hei, kalian masih sempat mesra-mesraan dalam situasi seperti ini?" timpal Gopal saat melihat (calon) pasangan _tsundere_ itu.

"SIAPA YANG MESRA?!" teriak Fang dan Ying berbarengan.

"Ciee~ sampai jawabnya kompak gitu." Gopal malah semakin semangat menggoda. "Tenang aja, tidak usah pedulikan aku. Anggap saja aku semacam obat nyamuk."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu obat nyamuk." ucap Fang.

"Oh, aku senang mendengar itu darimu. Jadi kamu menganggapku sebagai apa? Teman seperjuangan?"

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai penunjuk arah. Jangan terlalu berharap yang muluk-muluk." Fang membalas sengit.

Gopal merasa biasa-biasa saja dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya sampai mereka tiba di puncak gunung dan terlihatlah pemandangan kota yang luas lagi ramai.

Pedagang yang sedang menjajakan dagangannya, begitu pula pembelinya yang mayoritas ibu rumah tangga. Banyak juga anak-anak kecil yang berseliweran kesana-kemari dengan riangnya. Benar-benar tipikal kota yang damai.

"Lihat? Aku bisa jadi lebih dari sekadar penunjuk arah kan?" Gopal membusungkan dada dan bangga atas keberhasilannya memandu dan mencapai kota.

"Yah, aku berterima kasih padamu. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal." Fang segera melompat tinggi dan pergi meninggalkan Gopal sendirian sambil terus menggendong Ying di punggungnya.

"Eh?! Bukan kalian berdua harusnya jadi teman seperjuangan di petualangan baruku?!" teriak Gopal putus asa, sekaligus sedikit kesal karena merasa telah dimanfaatkan. "Baiklah! Aku bisa mengatasi hal ini sendiri! Awas saja ya!"

* * *

Suasana sore ini tenang dan tentram. Meskipun hiruk pikuk dari para penduduk tidak dapat diredam, tapi semua itu dapat dikendalikan oleh sebuah atmosfer bernama 'damai'.

Banyak kios yang sudah tutup atau sedang membereskan barang dagangannya karena sebentar lagi malam tiba. Sebagai gantinya, mereka menyalakan lampu agar menambah penerangan di sepanjang jalan pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

"Permisi, apa Anda tahu penginapan terdekat dan termurah dari sini?" Boboiboy bertanya pada seorang laki-laki _bishounen_ yang kebetulan lewat.

"Penginapan? Di ujung jalan sana ada kok. Itu kalau mau yang murah dan standar. Lainnya rata-rata mahal. Sekitar 5 keping perak besar per malam. Dibanding itu, penginapan di pojok sana lebih terjangkau. Hanya 2 keping perak besar per hari dan sudah termasuk tiga kali makan." Laki-laki itu menerangkan dengan ramah.

Setelah berterima kasih, Boboiboy dan Hanna berjalan beriringan menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan laki-laki tadi. Benar saja. Terdapat sebuah penginapan yang dari luarnya cukup meyakinkan. Terdapat papan dengan cetakan huruf balok yang menghiasinya, dengan bunyi tulisan 'Scarlet Inn'.

"Permisi." Boboiboy masuk setelah mengetuk pintu utama tiga kali. Di dalam atau lebih tepatnya langsung ruangan resepsionis, bersihnya bukan main. Malah, Hanna langsung sedikit meragukan perkataan laki-laki _bishounen_ yang mereka berdua temui di jalan tadi. "Apa di penginapan ini ada dua kamar yang kosong?"

Penjaga meja resepsionis itu sedikit mengernyitkan matanya saat melihat penampilan dari calon penginap di tempatnya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya. Apa kalian merupakan anggota kerajaan?"

 _Gasp._

"Anda ngomong apa? Dilihat saja sudah tahu kan?" Boboiboy nyengir kuda. Hanna mengiyakan.

"Mungkin aku hanya salah ingat." Buru-buru resepsionis itu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya dan membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku. "Tinggal dua kamar biasa yang kosong. Kalian bisa memakainya. Oh ya, sehari 2 keping perak besar sudah termasuk sarapan dan kudapan sore."

Boboiboy merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping perak besar yang membuat mata Hanna membulat.

"Ah, aku baru ingat! Aku ... tidak membawa uang sepeser pun." ucap Hanna dengan wajah putus-asa.

"Tidak apa-apa." Boboiboy mengulum senyum. "Kamu bisa serahkan hal ini padaku."

"Tapi ... apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hanna tidak enak.

"Ya ampun, tidak mungkin aku tega membiarkan seorang gadis cantik tidur sendirian di jalanan yang berbahaya dan rawan kan? Sudahlah." Boboiboy tersenyum tulus dan membuat hati gadis itu sedikit berdegup.

Resepsionis itu memberikan dua buah kunci perak. "Kamar 101 dan 102." ucapnya saat menyerahkan kedua kunci itu pada Boboiboy.

"Nih." Boboiboy melempar pelan sebuah kunci ke arah Hanna. Gadis itu dengan sigap menangkap dan melihat plat kunci itu. 102. "Yuk!"

Begitu Boboiboy dan Hanna akan meninggalkan meja resepsionis, seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Maaf, apa masih ada kamar yang kosong?" tanyanya.

Sang resepsionis nampaknya sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan tiba-tiba laki-laki itu, tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Maaf, tapi semua sudah penuh."

"Apa?!" Laki-laki itu kecewa.

Boboiboy menatap laki-laki itu. Rasanya ia tidak asing dengan postur tubuh dan logatnya. Eh! Tunggu dulu!

"...Gopal?"

"Eh!" Laki-laki itu merasa terpanggil dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Kamu ... Boboiboy?!"

Boboiboy mengangguk sambil tersenyum, yang tampak di mata Gopal adalah seorang malaikat yang siap menolongnya.

"Boboiboy! Kamu tidak dapat kamar juga di sini?"

"Tidak. Semenit yang lalu aku _booking_ dua kamar."

"Dua? Kalau begitu yang satu bisa untukku dong!" Wajah Gopal mendadak cerah. "Kamu memang sahabatku yang terbaiiikk~!"

"Umm ... Sebenarnya kamar yang satu lagi adalah untuk gadis ini." Boboiboy menunjuk Hanna di sebelahnya yang kini tersenyum kaku.

"Whaaa-?! Boboiboy! Kamu ini, baru dua minggu tidak bertemu karena sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan sudah mendulu-duluiku saja! Sejak kapan kamu punya pacar?!" Gopal terhenyak.

"Bukan!" tegas Boboiboy. "Kami teman senasib seperjuangan baru tadi siang. Aku tidak tahu begitu bangun sudah sampai di dunia yang tidak kukenal dan ternyata dia tepat di dekatku."

"Wah, enak banget, baru bangun sudah dapat teman, apalagi gadis secantik ini. Kamu tahu? Aku bahkan hampir terbunuh dan dimanfaatkan oleh seorang ksatria yang tidak tahu diri yang bersama seorang putri mungil yang manis."

"Hah? Ternyata skenario awalmu kurang bagus ya," Boboiboy tertawa renyah.

"Ini tidak masuk akal tahu? Seharusnya semua skenario awal itu sama! Kalau kamu mendapat seorang gadis yang menjadi teman seperjuangan sekaligus calon _main heroine_ di awal, harusnya aku juga mendapatkannya!" ucap Gopal bersungut-sungut.

"Ahaha ... topik ini kita sudahi dulu deh," Boboiboy menyeka air matanya yang keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "Jadi malam ini kamu ada rencana mencari penginapan lain lagi?"

Gopal menghela napas. "Aku sudah lelah mencari penginapan dari sejam yang lalu, dan tiap penginapan yang kudatangi selalu _fully booked_! Apa tingkat keberuntunganku rendah ya?"

"Kita kan tidak tahu apa ada semacam benda atau alat untuk mengukur kekuatan maupun keberuntungan di dunia ini seperti _game_ RPG yang biasa kamu mainkan." Boboiboy berucap. "Yah, mungkin kita bisa mencari hal seperti itu setelah istirahat dulu untuk hari ini."

"Hei, Boboiboy! Kamu ngeledek? Aku kan kehabisan kamar di sini!"

"Kehabisan kamar bukan berarti tidak bisa menginap kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Barusan aku memberi isyarat Hanna untuk kembali dan menanyakan ke resepsionis apa bisa menambah _extra bed_ untuk kamarku."

"Hah? Sejak kapan kamu melakukan itu?!" Gopal terhenyak.

"Dengar ya! Seorang ksatria itu harus bergerak dan berpikir secepat dan selogis mungkin bahkan dalam waktu singkat. Masalah sekecil apa pun tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena kita harus berpikir jauh kedepannya." Boboiboy mulai menjelaskan. "Misalkan saja ya, kamu benar-benar tidak mendapat penginapan malam ini, jadi kamu terpaksa tidur di jalan atau gang-gang sempit. Memang sih, karena kamu laki-laki, presentase kamu diganggu oleh penjahat menjadi sedikit lebih rendah. Tapi walau kemungkinannya hanya 10-20 persen, tetap saja ada kemungkinan kamu diganggu penjahat dan kita tidak dapat mengabaikan kemungkinan 10-20 persen itu karena angka segitu termasuk besar."

"Jadi?" tanya Gopal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sedikit bingung. Pengaruh main _game_ RPGnya ternyata tidak terlalu bermanfaat untuk saat ini.

"Jadi, masih ada kemungkinan kalau kamu tidur di pinggir jalan atau gang-gang sempit malam ini bukan suatu pilihan yang baik. Sudahlah, sepertinya semua berjalan dengan mulus. Kamu bisa ikut memakai kamarku malam ini." Boboiboy menyudahi penjelasannya.

"Sip! Terima kasih, kamu sahabatku yang terbaik!" seru Gopal riang sambil merangkul temannya itu.

* * *

 _Tap tap tap ..._

 _Suara derap kaki di lorong yang panjang itu terdengar jelas. Menandakan kalau pemilik sepasang kaki yang tengah berjalan di lorong itu sedang terburu-buru sehingga mengurangi rasa awasnya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan cepat sambil membawa beberapa map._

 _Sampai di depan sebuah pintu putih dengan hiasan berliuk-liuk berwarna keemasan, pemuda itu berhenti dan membukanya. Yang tampak sepuluh meter di hadapannya adalah sebuah singgasana megah yang sedang diduduki oleh seorang insan._

 _"Yang Mulia, saya sudah membawa data-datanya."_

 _"Taruh saja di mejaku. Aku akan segera membacanya," jawab insan yang tengah duduk di singgasana tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan laporannya?"_

 _"Saya sudah menyelipkan laporan pentingnya di map Putri Yaya, Yang Mulia. Dan juga sepertinya dia menyamarkan dirinya sebagai Hanna."_

 _"Hahaha, lucu sekali. Sampai sekarang dia masih lugu seperti biasa." Orang itu tertawa. "Yah. Biarkan saja dia bertindak sesukanya untuk sementara ini. Nantinya dia juga akan sirna bersama Kerajaan Ruby. Lagipula senyumnya itu benar-benar merusak pemandangan." Aura kebencian dari orang itu semakin terlihat._

 _"Apa yang akan Yang Mulia rencanakan?"_

 _"Hm? Tentu saja untuk sekarang masih rahasia. Fufufu ..." Orang itu tertawa licik sebelum kegelapan malam segera menelannya._

 ** _Yahoo~ Ada yang kangen sama Nii nggak? X3 /nggak ya?/ Maaf kalau sekarang Nii benar-benar nggak bisa produktif nulis lagi ya, karena di sekolah sebentar lagi mau 'minggu kejer', dimana tiap hari bisa aja ulangan dan tugas bejibun demi mencukupi nilai. Karena itu, Nii mohon maaf sekali lagi kepada_** **readers** ** _sekalian. Tetap sabar menunggu karya Nii selanjutnya ya. See u next chapter~ XD_**

 **Balasan** **_review_ :**

 **Vanilla Blue12:** Mereka bakal cepat ketemu dong. Namanya juga sohib sejati XD

 **Cutemuslimah N Alf:** Aww ... Nii juga kangen Utie-chan :'3 Aww~ Utie-chan juga suka PPGZ? XD Kayaknya nyelip misteri dikit deh, sabar aja ya X'D Ehehe, masih ngumpulin _mood_ buat ngelanjutin itu X'3

 **Meltavi:** Ahaha, akhirnya sempat nulis disini lagi setelah sekian lama :'3 Ehehe ... pintu apa ya? XD Yap, mereka sama-sama dijodohin, padahal awalnya mereka nggak saling suka, tapi nggak tahu deh kedepannya XD

 **Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro:** Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca :3

 **naylaa16:** Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca :3 Ehehe ... doain aja ya, biar Nii semangat ngelanjutinnya X'D

 **Rampanging Snow:** Emm.. kalau boleh dibilang, malah perpaduan antara keduanya sih. Tapi itu bakal dijelaskan di chapter-chapter berikutnya kok, mungkin/heh X'D

 **Daanzt:** Oke, siip. Makasii semangatnya XD

 **Thornyleaf24:** Ufufu, mereka memang jodoh disini sih/ehspoiler. Kalau gambar di laptop ada macam-macam aplikasi, Clip Paint Studio, Paint Tool SAI, Manga Studio, dll. Tapi Nii biasanya pakai Paint Tool SAI :3

 **Shidiq473:** Emm ... Kerajaan Fuchsia sebenarnya itu kesalahan. Awalnya kerajaan Yaya mau dinamain Fuchsia, tapi rasanya kurang pas, jadi Nii ganti jadi Ruby.

 **Fanlady:** Yapp, benar sekali XD Kayaknya seru gitu, kalau ada nuansa permainan disini :3 Ufufu, itu bakal Nii bongkar sedikit demi sedikit nanti XD Yeayy! Nee juga semangat ya! X3

 **VinuraOsake:** Maaf, Nii nggak bisa _update_ secepat itu, tapi Nii tetap mengusahakan biar tetap lanjut dan nggak _discontinued_ :'3

 **Guest, Almond37, kawai, Khairul478:** Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca :3

 **adashino san:** Intinya mereka terseret ke dunia paralel X3

 **Hanaru:** Emm ... batu Emerald itu bukan warnanya hijau? Jadi lebih cocok di Gopal dong /hanya opini Nii :'3

 **Terima kasih untuk review kalian semua. Nii terharu, ternyata kalian tidak melupakan Nii walaupun sudah nggak terlalu aktif lagi di FFn. Maafin Nii ya TwT**


	4. Chapter 3 - First Day

**_Door of Midnight_**

 **Chara & Pairing: Boboiboy, Yaya (BoYa), Fang, Ying (FaYi), & Gopal**

 **Genre: Romance-Fantasy**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta**

 **Warning: AU, Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, Judul mungkin nggak sesuai dengan ceritanya, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR** ** _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 3 – First Day_**

Fajar mulai menyingsing. Sinar matahari menembus melalui celah gorden. Lonceng besar di tengah kota pun ikut berbunyi, turut membangunkan seluruh penduduknya untuk kembali memulai aktifitas mereka.

"Ngghh ..." Hanna bangkit dari kasurnya, ralat, kasur penginapan yang sejak semalam ia tiduri karena ia telah terseret ke dunia paralel atau juga dunia fantasi secara misterius oleh sebuah pintu yang juga keberadaan dan tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Ternyata semua itu memang bukan mimpi." Hanna menghela napas panjang. Dimulai dari rencana perjodohan sepihak dari ayahnya hingga ia menangis sampai malam, lalu saat ia ingin mencuci wajahnya di kamar mandi, tahu-tahu setelah itu terbangun di hamparan padang rumput yang luas bersama seorang laki-laki bernama Boboiboy yang baik hati dan berkatnya pula malam tadi ia bisa tidur di penginapan ini dengan aman. Gadis itu jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membohonginya.

Ya, gadis itu pernah berbohong tentang satu hal.

* * *

"Pagi, Hanna! Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Boboiboy saat Hanna keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eh? U-umm." Hanna mengangguk cepat. "Se-Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Boboiboy. Berkatmu aku-"

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Dibanding kamu, orang ini malah tidak tahu berterima kasih semalam." Boboiboy tertawa renyah sambil menunjuk Gopal.

"Maaf maaf." Gopal menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir lebar. "Habis semalam dingin sekali dan kamu tahu? Aku butuh selimut untuk dapat tidur nyenyak."

"Padahal lapisan perutmu setebal itu dan masih belum cukup?"

"Hei, kamu tuh ngeledek ya?" ucap Gopal sambil melirik Boboiboy yang tengah cekikikan. "Ngomong-ngomong sarapan hari ini apa?"

"Hei, hei, jangan lupa kalau kamu menumpang di kamarku, jadi jatah sarapan pagi ini harusnya hanya untukku dan Hanna." Boboiboy mengingatkan.

"Eh? Yaahh ..."

"Tapi aku tidak sekejam itu kok," Boboiboy melanjutkan sambil tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, untuk hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu. Tapi jangan lupa, kalau aku berada di keadaan yang sama, jangan abaikan aku ya."

"Terima kasih lagi, Boboiboy! Kamu memang sahabat-!"

"Stopp! Jangan peteng aku pagi-pagi gini! Nanti aku jadi tidak nafsu makan!"

"Huh, tahu aja."

"Jadi itu memang niatmu yaa! Sini kamu!" Boboiboy langsung mengejar Gopal yang sudah ambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Hanna yang tertawa kecil di tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

"Fang, kamu benar tidak makan?" tanya Ying sedikit tidak enak.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Tuan Putri. Makan saja sarapanmu. Aku akan mencari toko senjata untuk mengasah pedangku."

"Berhentilah membuang uang untuk hal seperti itu! Lebih baik kamu pergunakan untuk mengisi perutmu dulu. Ingat, kamu sudah tidak makan dari semalam?"

"Hal seperti itu kamu bilang?" Fang mengulang kalimat Ying. "Hal yang kamu anggap remeh dan tidak penting seperti mengasah pedang atau mempertajam senjata itu bisa menjadi kesalahan fatal apabila aku tidak melakukannya sebelum berhadapan dengan marabahaya yang bisa datang kapan saja. Kita berada di dunia yang belum pernah kita tahu sebelumnya, dan kita tidak tahu hal apa yang bisa mengancam kita disini."

Ying tidak dapat membantah. Apalagi kalau Fang sudah bernada serius seperti itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau memperkuat senjata itu hal yang remeh atau sia-sia." Ying balik membela diri setelah terdiam beberapa detik. "Walaupun senjatamu dalam kondisi baik dan sempurna, tidak akan ada artinya kalau pemiliknya tidak dalam keadaan maksimal saat menggunakannya!"

Hening sejenak. Suara gaduh derap kaki seseorang yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Tunggu, Gopal! Jangan berani kamu mengambil jatah sarapanku!"

" _First come, first serve!_ Siapa cepat dia dapat kan?!"

"Uooohh!"

Terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berlari kencang. Laki-laki yang mengejar berambut hitam kecokelatan dengan sehelai rambut putih yang terselip di ribuan helai rambut tebalnya. Sedangkan yang dikejar berambut cokelat susu, berkulit _tan_ , dan berbadan besar.

"Ah." Mulut Ying sedikit terbuka. "Bukannya itu maniak _game_ yang kamu tinggalkan kemarin, Fang?"

"Sepertinya." Fang menjawab singkat.

"Tunggu, kalian berdua!" Seorang gadis anggun berkerudung merah muda turut memasuki ruang makan penginapan sambil membawa sebuah nampan.

"Lho!" Ying terhenyak, kaget setengah mati. "Kamu ... Yaya kan?"

Sepasang manik karamel milik gadis berkerudung itu membulat.

"Y-Ying?"

"Ternyata memang kamu, Yaya! Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?!"

"Eh, umm ... ceritanya ... panjang." jawab gadis itu ragu-ragu. "Ehh, Ying, aku harus menghentikan kedua orang itu dulu. Nanti setelah makan siang, aku akan menemuimu di sofa lobi."

"Eh? Oke." Ying menyanggupi ajakan pertemuan itu, lalu melirik singkat ke arah Fang.

"Itu ... putri pertama kerajaan Ruby kan?"

"Ya, teman baikku. Yaya."

"Kenapa dia bisa ikut kesini? Seharusnya pemegang kunci dari sihir itu sendiri tidak dapat masuk ke dalam portal buatannya." ucap Fang heran.

"Kenapa kamu mencurigai Yaya lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kita terseret kesini itu bukan karena dia berkonspirasi dengan para elf!" Ying merengut. "Lagipula sekarang sudah jelas kan? Dia juga ada di sini dan fakta itu tidak terbantahkan."

"Tidak." Fang menjawab cepat. "Aku belum yakin 100% kalau dia tidak terlibat."

Ying menghela napas. "Kamu dari dulu selalu susah percaya pada orang. Makanya kamu tidak punya teman. Sudah, sarapan dulu. Katanya kamu akan mengasah pedang?"

* * *

"Maaf ya, kamu jadi menemaniku, Boboiboy."

"Jangan sungkan. Bahaya kalau seorang gadis berjalan sendirian, meskipun di siang hari. Kejahatan ada dimana-mana." Boboiboy tersenyum simpul.

Hanna balik tersenyum.

"Yah, setidaknya aku bersyukur dapat istirahat dan berjalan-jalan dengan santai hari ini."

"Nada bicaramu terdengar seperti seorang putri dengan keseharian yang berat saja." ujar Boboiboy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh?!"

"Hahaha, bercanda kok. Tapi aku tidak heran kalau kamu benar-benar seorang putri kok. Kamu pantas untuk itu."

Hanna tersenyum kaku. "Biasanya seseorang tidak akan mengatakan 'kamu pantas menjadi seorang putri' saat mereka baru bertemu sehari yang lalu lho?"

"Kalau begitu anggap saja kita sudah lama bertemu." ujar Boboiboy semaunya. "Misalnya, kamu dapat menganggapku teman masa kecilmu atau apa pun itu."

"..."

"..."

"Fuh-ahahaha ... kamu memang aneh, Boboiboy." Hanna tertawa kecil.

"Nah, sekarang kamu sudah segar kembali kan? Ayo kita bergegas mencari kerja paruh waktu baru!"

Kerja paruh waktu, atau _part-time job_ , itulah tujuan dari Hanna yang meninggalkan penginapan setengah jam yang lalu. Awalnya ia ingin pergi sendirian, namun Boboiboy melihat dan segera menghampirinya, menanyakan mau pergi kemana, dan akhirnya ia pun ikut serta dalam perburuan kerja paruh waktu ini.

"Tapi _part-time job_ ya? Apa yang seperti itu juga eksis di dunia ini?"

"Ya, mungkin nama atau sebutannya saja yang berbeda. Intinya tetap sama. Membantu pekerjaan orang dan mendapat upah. Benar kan?"

Boboiboy menggeleng sambil mengayunkan tangannya pelan. "Bukan itu. Maksudku, apa di sini tidak ada cara cepat untuk mendapat uang dalam jumlah banyak dalam waktu singkat?"

Hanna mengernyit. "Kuberi tahu saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan judi, peruntungan, togel, atau hal sejenis itu."

"Bukan! Bukan!" Boboiboy kembali menggeleng kuat. "Ini bukan tentang judi. Tapi _quest_."

"Eh?" Hanna merasa mendengar sesuatu yang menarik. " _Quest_?"

"Yap. Mungkin kamu kurang tahu karena itu adalah salah satu istilah yang familier di _game-game_ , khususnya _game_ RPG." Boboiboy melanjutkan. " _Quest_ adalah sejenis misi dalam sebuah permainan, terutama _video game_ dan _role-play game_. Biasanya untuk pemain pemula seperti kita, _quest_ yang tersedia juga harusnya tidak begitu susah, apalagi di daerah yang masih berada dekat di kota permulaan. Dengan memilih beberapa _quest_ yang imbalan sejumlah _gold_ atau uang yang lumayan."

Hanna mengerutkan kening. "Semacam _give and take_ begitu?"

"Emm ... Istilah itu tidak sepenuhnya benar sih, tapi tidak salah juga. Mengambil _quest_ juga bisa meningkatkan _experience point_."

Hanna tambah bengong.

"Nampaknya kamu perlu memahami berbagai istilah dalam dunia _game_ terlebih dulu." Boboiboy menghela napas. "Jadi bagaimana kalau saat kita kembali ke penginapan nanti, kutemani konsultasi pada Gopal, maniak _game_ itu."

"Aku sih tidak keberatan. Malah aku benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan secepatnya." Hanna tersenyum simpul. "Jadi kita kembali ke penginapan sekarang?"

"Tidak, nanti saja. Lebih baik kita lihat papan itu dulu." Boboiboy menunjuk sebuah papan berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam ditempeli dengan berbagai macam kertas-kertas aneka ukuran berwarna cokelat. "Yang seperti ini juga merupakan _quest_ tanpa perantara dari NPC."

"NPC?"

"Yang itu nanti kita bahas di penginapan saja deh."

Boboiboy dan Hanna melihat-lihat isi kertas yang tertempel di dinding itu. Cukup banyak.

"Kalahkan 5 _slime_ yang berkelompok dan akhir-akhir ini menyerang dan menculik anak-anak petani dan mengambil hasil panen. Imbalannya 200 keping emas. Apa ini tidak terlalu mahal?" Hanna membaca sebuah kertas.

"Seharusnya tidak."

"Tapi penginapan yang kita tinggali memberi harga yang sangat murah kalau dibandingkan dengan jumlah uang ini."

Boboiboy berpikir sebentar. "Bisa jadi penginapan 'Scarlet Inn' itu memang khusus untuk petualang pemula yang belum memiliki uang sepeser pun. Aku termasuk beruntung karena ada kepingan perak yang tersisa di kantongku, tapi setelah kuamati lagi sebenarnya keping perak itu tergolong recehan di dunia ini."

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Kalau perkiraanku tidak salah, mungkin harga untuk semalam di penginapan kita akan meningkat drastis dalam dua hari kedepan."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?!" Hanna terhenyak.

"Tentu saja karena sistem tidak akan mengizinkan para pemainnya bermalas-malasan bukan? Mereka hanya memberi kita keringanan selama tiga hari pertama. Setelah itu baru petualangan akan benar-benar dimulai." ucap Boboiboy. "Aku termasuk beruntung karena masih memiliki pedangku dari dunia dimana aku berasal. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau pedang ini ternyata hanyalah _item_ berlevel rendah yang mudah sekali dihancurkan."

Hanna menggigit bibir.

"Yah, kalau diam saja, kita benar-benar akan mati disini. Tapi hei, kita masih punya waktu dua hari untuk mengumpulkan uang dan membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan."

"Dua hari? Apa itu cukup?!"

"Kalau berusaha, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan?" Boboiboy kembali tersenyum.

Hanna menatap wajah laki-laki di sampingnya cukup lama, sampai membuat wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar. Gadis itu membalas senyuman Boboiboy dengan senyum terbaiknya hari ini.

"Kamu benar."

* * *

"Aaaahhh! Kamu kan laki-laki yang meninggalkanku kemarin!" seru Gopal sambil menunjuk Fang yang baru saja masuk.

"Ah, si penunjuk arah kemarin. Kamu disini juga?"

"Hei, untuk apa bertanya hal yang sudah jelas seperti itu? Tentu saja lah!" Gopal membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Jadi, kenapa kemarin kamu meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau akan selalu bersamamu. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap. Kayak anak cewek aja," jawab Fang dingin.

"Ap-!"

Sedetik sebelum Gopal mengamuk, seorang gadis manis berkepang dua menghampiri Fang, membuat Gopal mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar si landak itu.

"Oh, bukankah itu Gopal, maniak _game_ yang berbaik hati menolong kami kemarin?" sapa Ying.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kalau ada kesempatan, aku ingin membalasnya lain kali."

"Ahaha ... Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih saja sudah cukup."

"Tuh kan, jangan berlebihan. Orangnya saja bilang kamu cukup berterima kasih." celetuk Fang.

Ying menyikut lengan laki-laki itu pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu akrab dengan Yaya dan cowok tadi ya, Gopal?" Ying memulai sebuah topik.

"Yaya? Siapa itu Yaya?"

"Lho? Itu, gadis berkerudung merah muda yang tadi melerai kamu dan cowok berambut cokelat tadi."

"Oohh ... Itu namanya Hanna. Bukan Yaya."

"Hah?"

"Hanna? Namanya Yaya, bukan Hanna. Mungkin kamu salah dengar?"

"Hmm ... mungkin saja sih. Tapi Boboiboy juga selalu memanggil gadis itu 'Hanna', jadi kemungkinan bahwa nama gadis itu memang Hanna sangatlah tinggi." ucap Gopal.

Fang merasa menangkap suatu nama yang tidak asing di telinganya. "Kamu bilang siapa tadi?"

"Eh? Hanna maksudmu?"

"Bukan. Nama laki-laki yang kamu sebutkan tadi." ulang Fang.

"Oh? Boboiboy? Dia sahabat baikku."

Atmosfer mulai menjadi sedikit tidak enak. "Apa orang itu ... adalah pangeran tunggal kerajaan Ochre?"

Gopal mengerjap. "Benar. Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Fang, sudahlah. Ini bukan dunia kita, jangan membuat kerusuhan disini," timpal Ying. "Maaf ya, anak ini memang agak sensitif. Kalau sudah begini, sebaiknya diamkan saja sampai kepalanya dingin sendiri."

"Oke." Gopal menyanggupi, walau dalam hatinya dia penasaran juga mengapa saat ia menyebut nama Boboiboy, terlebih latarnya secara rinci, pangeran tunggal kerajaan Ochre, aura Fang langsung terasa tidak enak.

Ying menghela napas. "Jadi begini, biar kuluruskan. Tapi, tolong jangan beritahu hal ini pada Yaya."

"Hm?"

"Jadi Hanna itu kemungkinan besar adalah nama samaran. Nama sebenarnya adalah Yaya. Lalu, dia adalah putri sulung kerajaan Ruby."

"Apa?!" Gopal terhenyak. "Kerajaan Ruby yang paling dekat dengan hutan ras Elf?!"

"Tidak kusangka kamu juga mengenal mereka." Fang mendengus. "Ras Elf, mereka cenderung lebih patuh terhadap putra dan putri kerajaan dibanding raja dan ratu kerajaan itu sendiri. Alasannya masih belum diketahui."

"Sebentar! Kenapa kita malah membahas para Elf? Mereka tidak ada hubungannya di pembicaraan ini!" potong Ying.

"Jadi kamu masih menolak untuk mencurigai putri kerajaan Ruby itu hanya karena dia sahabatmu?" ucap Fang.

"Dengar, Fang. Kita akan bahas soal seseorang yang membawa kita kesini lain kali apabila situasi dan kondisinya mendukung. Sekarang kita berfokus pada identitas kita saja."

"Identitas?" Gopal kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ah, benar. Kami pernah mengenalkan diri padamu bukan? Tapi sebenarnya perkenalan kemarin itu belum sempurna."

Ying merapikan roknya lalu tersenyum manis. "Namaku Ying. Aku adalah putri tunggal kerajaan Coral. Dan ini, Fang, pangeran kedua kerajaan Amethyst."

"Kamu tidak perlu mengenalkanku segala." Fang berdecak.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Kamu bilang sendiri semalam bahwa dia tidak begitu mencurigakan."

"Tapi kemungkinannya bukan nol persen, jadi seharusnya kamu tidak mengenalkan diri secara blak-blakan gitu."

"Nol persen menurutmu itu tidak terdefinisikan tahu? Sudahlah, percaya saja pada insting perempuanku." Ying kembali menoleh ke arah Gopal yang _speechles_ s.

"...tunggu, kalian juga ... putra dan putri kerajaan?!"

"Kurang lebih sama denganmu, pangeran kerajaan Emerald."

"Kalian juga tahu aku pangeran?!"

"Rasanya kemarin Ying sudah mengatakannya. Apa kamu tidak ingat?"

"Maaf, habis ini pertama kalinya seseorang berhasil menebak identitasku hanya dengan sekali lihat." Gopal berusaha menenangkan diri. "Aku pernah berjalan-jalan ke kota yang berada di bawah kekuasaan kerajaanku sambil mengenakan baju biasa, dan aku hanya dianggap sebagai warga biasa."

"Bukannya itu bagus? Kalau misalkan ada yang tahu kamu pangeran, suasana kota itu pasti akan berubah dan berpusat di kamu. Bukankah itu sedikit tidak nyaman?" Ying angkat bahu.

"Apa salahnya jadi populer?" Fang nimbrung.

Untuk kali ini Gopal setuju dengan perkataan Fang.

"Menjadi terkenal tidaklah buruk. Tapi popularitas itu dapat membuat kita sombong. Dan sifat sombong itu membutakan manusia. Dilihat dari konteks ini, menjadi populer juga tidak sepenuhnya baik, apalagi kalau orang tersebut menyadari bahwa ia terkenal." Ying menjelaskan.

"Pikiranmu luas juga."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, perkenalan kita sampai disini dulu. Kuharap kita semua bisa berteman baik." Gadis berkepang dua itu tersenyum manis lalu berlalu bersama Fang.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 ** _Uuu... Nii minta maaf, karena nggak bisa terlalu produktif menulis lagi :"3 Tapi Nii akan tetap berusaha menamatkan fanfic-fanfic Nii sampai selesai. Mohon bantuan kalian semuanya X'D See u next chapter~_**

 **Balasan _review_ :**

 **VinuraOsake:** Huwaaa~ makasii semangatnya XD Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca X3

 **ChocoMint24:** Sama-sama XD

 **Vanilla Blue12:** Huweee~~ ternyata masih ada yang inget Nii QwQ Alhamdulillah Ujian Sekolah sudah selesai, jadi bisa mampir kesini lagi, walau nggak tahu bisa aktif kayak dulu atau nggak TwT

 **adashino san:** Ahaha, mereka belum muhrim. Sabar dulu ya X'D

 **Hanaru:** Nanti akan ada saatnya FaYi yang lebih disorot kok X3 Makasii semangatnya XD

 **Iceblaze01:** Eh? Masa? Nii nggak main minecraft sih, jadi nggak tahu :'3

 **:** Yeaahh! XDD

 **Terima kasih untuk _review, fav,_ dan _follow_ -nya, berkat kalian, Nii masih punya semangat untuk melanjutkan _fanfic-fanfic_ Nii. Doakan saja semoga _fanfic_ lain juga segera lanjut ya :"3 Sekali lagi, terima kasih semuanya X'D**


	5. Chapter 4 - Mission

**_Door of Midnight_**

 **Chara & Pairing: Boboiboy, Yaya (BoYa), Fang, Ying (FaYi), Gopal**

 **Genre: Romance-Fantasy**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) monsta**

 **Warning: AU, Typo, Gaje, OOC, Genre fantasi abal-abal, Humor gagal, Judul mungkin nggak sesuai dengan cerita, deelel.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR please?**

 **Chapter 4 - Mission**

Gopal menerangkan semua istilah dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia game pada Boboiboy dan Hanna seharian di ruang santai di penginapan kemarin.

Hanna banyak sekali bertanya karena banyak hal yang tidak ia pahami dalam hal ini. Gadis yang tampak luar-dalam terlihat feminim seperti dirinya memang bukan tipe yang sering, atau bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh konsol _game_.

"Aku sebenarnya masih bingung. Apa benar bahwa harga penginapan ini akan naik dalam waktu dua hari lagi?"

"Soal itu, aku sudah menanyakannya pada resepsionis Scarlet Inn, nampaknya hal itu benar. Lagipula memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kita terseret ke dunia fantasi tanpa perlengkapan awal." Gopal menjawab. "Aku sudah memainkan beberapa judul game RPG sebelum ini, tapi tiap memulainya, pasti aku memiliki perlengkapan awal. Tingkat kesulitan _game_ ini tidak main-main."

"Lalu ... NPC itu apa?"

"NPC adalah singkatan dari _Non-player Character_ , artinya karakter sampingan, figuran, dan biasanya hanya memiliki satu atau beberapa tugas tertentu yang telah diprogram oleh sistem. Mereka biasanya yang menawarkan _quest_. Jadi kamu sudah mengerti sekarang, Ya-eh, Hanna?"

Gopal hampir saja salah-menyebutkan nama asli gadis itu. Setelah berpikir keras setelah berbicara dengan Ying dan Fang mengenai hal ini, Gopal memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri terlebih dulu.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi kita kan tidak bisa membasmi para monster level rendah tanpa perlengkapan apapun kan?"

"Jangan khawatir." Boboiboy tersenyum simpul. " _Quest_ semacam itu akan kita ambil di besok setelah membeli perlengkapan awal untuk mengalahkan monster-monster itu. Untuk sekarang, kita akan mengambil _quest_ termudah yang tidak mempertaruhkan nyawa."

Manik karamel Hanna membulat. "Eh?! Benar ada yang seperti itu?!"

"Tentu saja ada." timpal Gopal. "Kita bisa mengambil _quest_ atau misi mudah seperti membantu memasak di restoran atau mengantarkan barang. Upahnya memang tidak sebesar _quest_ pertarungan, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membeli perlengkapan awal."

"Yang itu lebih seperti kerja paruh waktu."

"Benar sekali. Yang seperti ini hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan _part-time job_ , jadi kita seharusnya tidak memiliki kendala dalam menjalankannya."

"Jadi ayo! Kita mulai bergerak!"

"Menurutku lebih baik kalau kita ikut membuat _party_ dengan mereka bertiga." Ying bertopang dagu.

"Dengan Pangeran Ochre itu? Jangan harap!" Fang mendengus.

"Tapi kalau hanya berdua saja, kita bisa kesulitan. Jangan lupa kalau disana terdapat maniak _game_ yang menuntun kita ke kota ini kemarin. Kemampuannya tentang dunia ini lebih luas dari kita kan?"

Fang tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. "Kalau kamu memang ingin bergabung dengan mereka, bergabung saja. Tidak usah pedulikan aku."

"Bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, karena itu aku ingin kamu ikut bersamaku."

Fang akhirnya menoleh dan menatap sepasang manik _sapphire_ Ying yang indah. Tidak terlihat sedikit pun tanda kebohongan di kedua mata jernih yang mempesona itu.

"Oke, pertama aku ingin kamu memastikan apa mereka bertiga tidak berbahaya dan bisa dipercaya apabila ingin aku bergabung dengan mereka." Fang memberi syarat.

"Yaya sudah pasti tidak berbahaya, aku telah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun dan tahu pasti bahwa gadis itu bisa di percaya. Lalu Gopal, dia kan yang menuntun kita kesini kemarin? Dia juga sama sekali tidak pelit membagi ilmu yang dia miliki tentang game, dan yang seperti itu memang sedang kita perlukan disini." Ying memaparkan. "Dan soal Boboiboy, kurasa dia tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Dia sama seperti ksatria pada umumnya, berhati teguh dan senang tolong-menolong."

Fang terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Jadi itu yang dikatakan buku-buku yang kamu baca tentang pangeran Ochre itu? Asal tahu saja, buku juga bisa salah."

"Kamu meragukan buku-buku di perpustakaanku?! Mereka selalu benar! Semua buku, jurnal, dan arsip milik kerajaan Coral, semua di tulis oleh orang-orang ahli!" Ying membela perpustakaannya mati-matian. Menurutnya, buku adalah salah satu benda keramat yang harus dijaga sebaik-baiknya.

Fang tidak menjawab. Ia mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya pada ketiga orang yang baru saja meninggalkan Scarlet Inn dengan semangat penuh seolah akan pergi keliling dunia.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kamu berubah pikiran." Ying menghela napas. "Waktu kita tidak banyak. Apalagi, kakakmu pasti akan mencemaskanmu."

Kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir mungil Ying sukses membuat Fang bimbang.

* * *

"Emm ... Hampir semua _quest_ dan misi yang ada disini, lebih banyak misi pertarugan. Tentu kita belum bisa mengambil quest semacam itu karena satu-satunya senjata yang kita bertiga miliki sekarang hanya pedang milik Boboiboy," Gopal menganalisa.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Boboiboy menunjuk sebuah kertas cokelat berukuran kecil yang tertempel agak menjorok ke ujung papan pengumuman itu. "Membantu mengurus peternakan dan seorang bayi saat suami-istri pemilik peternakan itu akan pergi ke kota sebelah untuk membeli bibit baru . Upahnya 300 _gold_ masing-masing, misi berlangsung selama sehari penuh, dari jam 8 pagi saat pemilik peternakan itu pergi, sampai jam 5 sore saat mereka pulang."

"Boleh juga. Tapi misi ini benar-benar menyita waktu. Apa kita tidak apa-apa hanya menjalankan satu misi saja hari ini?" tanya Hanna agak khawatir.

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, karena tiap pemain masing-masing akan mendapat 300 _gold_ , kurasa itu cukup saja untuk mendaftar menjadi seorang petualang di aula dan membeli perlengkapan awal."

"Eh? Harus mendaftar?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk dapat pergi keluar daerah aman atau _safe zone_ dan membunuh monster, kita memerlukan izin dari pihak tertentu yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Biasanya yang seperti itu memerlukan uang pendaftaran." Lagi-lagi Gopal langsung menjelaskan. Orang ini benar-benar berguna.

Hanna manggut-manggut.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Kita beruntung batas orang yang dapat mengambil misi ini secara bersamaan maksimal tiga orang." Boboiboy tersenyum seakan merasa tertantang. "Ayo, kita ke peternakan ... apa namanya tadi?"

"Peternakan Dandelion."

"Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah peternakan. Ah, tapi mereka menanam juga, kenapa namanya hanya peternakan ya?"

"Sudah, tidak usah pedulikan itu. Sebentar lagi jam delapan, kita harus segera kesana."

Mereka bertiga segera menuju Peternakan Dandelion berbekal alamat yang tertera di kertas cokelat tadi dan tekad yang kuat. Ternyata tidak susah mencari peternakan itu karena jalannya dari pusat perbelanjaan hanya lurus saja dan dua kali belok kanan.

"Saya berterima kasih karena kalian bersedia menjaga peternakan dan anak saya. Saya tidak dapat membawanya karena takut akan terjadi apa-apa padanya. Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu kami hendak pergi ke kota sebelah untuk membeli beberapa bibit untuk ditanam di lahan baru kami, namun belum ada yang bersedia untuk menerima misi yang kami tempelkan di papan pengumuman. Kami beruntung kalian bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mengerjakan hal ini." Pemilik peternakan Dandelion itu terlihat benar-benar lega. "Hal yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya memberi makan ternak. Jenis makanan, porsi, dan detil lainnya sudah saya tulis di kertas dan kalian tinggal membacanya. Lalu, sirami tanaman dengan air sumur yang segar, cukup sekali saja. Dan jangan lupa urus anakku, kalian harus memasak untuknya. Bahan-bahan ada di kulkas, dan resepnya ada tepat di pintu kulkas. Baiklah, hanya ini penjelasan yang bisa saya berikan. Semoga kalian bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik."

Sebuah _window_ tembus pandang berwara hijau _tosca_ mendadak muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga. Tulisannya berbunyi; _"Apa kalian bersedia menerima quest ini?"_ dan terdapat dua pilihan. YES yang dilambangkan dengan 'O' dan NO dengan 'X'. Mereka bertiga mengetuk pilihan YES dan tampilan _window_ tersebut langsung berubah. _"Selamat berjuang!"_

Setelah itu, pasangan suami-istri itu segera pergi meninggalkan peternakan mereka dengan sebuah kereta kuda.

"Mereka NPC." timpal Gopal tiba-tiba.

"NPC? Tapi mereka manusia seperti kita lho?" tanya Hanna heran.

"NPC bisa bermacam-macam wujudnya. Umumnya memang manusia. Memangnya kamu tidak merasa aneh dengan cara bicaranya yang kaku dan seperti sudah terprogram itu?" Boboiboy balik bertanya.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Hanna manggut-manggut.

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan. Boboiboy langsung angkat bicara. "Jadi, tidak usah basa-basi. Kita mulai pembagian tugasnya sekarang ya."

Boboiboy menghamparkan peta dari peternakan itu di antara mereka dan menunjuk ke gambar rumah utama.

"Tugas kita ada tiga. Memberi makan dan mengurus ternak, menyirami tanaman, dan mengurus anak," Boboiboy melanjutkan. "Kurasa soal mengurus anak ini bisa kita percayakan pada Hanna."

"Eh? Aku?" Hanna menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah."

Gadis itu menyanggupi karena ia memang sudah terbiasa bermain dengan anak kecil, terlebih ia juga memiliki seorang adik yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Oke. Urusan memberi makan ternak dan menyirami tanaman bisa diserahkan padaku dan Gopal."

"Tunggu!" potong Gopal. "Bisa jangan beri aku pekerjaan yang berat-berat? Aku ingin sekali cepat menyelesaikan tugas bagianku dan menikmati cuaca ini dengan tidur di bawah pohon."

Boboiboy menatap Gopal sengit. "Kalau begitu, kerjakan tugasmu dengan cepat! Bukankah kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu akan selalu serius saat bermain _game_?"

"Tapi ini kan, bukan _game_. Ini lebih seperti kerja beneran."

"Tepat sekali." ucap Boboiboy ringkas. " _Game_ yang dirancang seperti ini 100 kali lebih bermanfaat dibanding _game_ yang hanya membuatmu mengurung diri di kamar sendirian sepanjang hari! Sekarang, ayo kita ke kandang!"

Di saat Gopal masih meronta saat diseret teman terbaiknya itu ke kandang sapi dan domba, Hanna tertawa kecil dan langsung melesat ke rumah utama.

* * *

Memasak di dapur bukan perkara yang sulit bagi Hanna. Walaupun seorang putri kerajaan, dia juga sering mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan memasak adalah salah satu keahliannya.

"Hmm ... Mari kita lihat, aku harus membuat ..." Hanna melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. "Bubur, salad mini, dan susu murni..."

Kemudian gadis itu membuka pintu kulkas dan tersenyum senang. "Mungkin aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik."

Hanna pun mulai memasak tanpa menyadari waktu yang berjalan begitu cepat.

Di sisi lain, Gopal masih sibuk memindahkan rumput segar ke tempat makan sapi, sementara Boboiboy menggunakan item sabit kecil atau _sickle_ yang dipinjamkan untuk memotong rumput khusus makanan sapi di ladang. Agak susah juga karena sapi, kuda, dan domba semuanya dilepas di ladang itu, jadi Boboiboy harus hati-hati agar tidak menebas hewan-hewan ternak.

"Harus kuakui, skill menebasmu itu hebat, Boboiboy." ucap Gopal tiba-tiba, membuat Boboiboy menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahi dan lehernya.

"Aku hanya mebebas rumput, bukan monster. Apanya yang hebat? Kalau seperti ini namanya bukan game RPG dengan tema _action_ , tapi Harvest M**n!" keluh Boboiboy.

"Aih, mengambil _quest_ seperti ini sedikit-sedikit juga meningkatkan _skill_ berpedang lho. Yah, walaupun tidak sebanyak saat kamu memegang pedang aslinya sih." timpal Gopal sambil kembali mengangkut rumput-rumput yang telah ditebas rapi oleh Boboiboy ke kandang.

Boboiboy pun kembali menekuni pekerjaannya sampai tengah hari dan lonceng berdentang dua belas kali yang membuatnya melompat kaget.

Ia seperti mendengar seruan yang hangat seperti seorang ibu memanggil anaknya dari kejauhan.

"Hanna memanggil kita ya?" Boboiboy menoleh ke arah rumah utama, dan mendapati Hanna tengah memanggilnya dengan Gopal.

"Apa bayinya di rumah sedang tidak terkendali?" tukas Gopal asal.

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Kalau memang begitu, dari tadi kita sudah akan mendengar isak tangisnya." Boboiboy mulai berlari kecil. "Ayo."

Gopal pun mengikutinya dan berakhir dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa? Bayinya ngamuk atau-?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada bayi ngamuk!"

"Bayi ngamuk?" Hanna terlihat bingung. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Kalian pasti lapar kan? Ayo masuk!"

Gopal yang tadinya berwajah muram dan lesu, kini bersinar-sinar seperti seorang anak kecil yang akan dibelikan mainan mahal oleh orangtuanya.

"Memangnya boleh memasak bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas untuk makan kita?"

"Boleh kok. Karena tidak dapat memberi makan siang secara langsung, kita diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan aneka bahan yang ada di kulkas untuk dimasak dan dimakan." Hanna menjelaskan sambil menuangkan susu di sebuah gelas bening.

Menu makan siang kali ini semuanya dimasak oleh Hanna. Menunya sandwich isi telur, tomat, dan daging asap, salad kol yang disiram mayones, dan makanan penutupnya yang membuat Gopal susah payah menahan air liurnya adalah semangkuk sorbet (es krim tanpa susu) yang disimpan dulu oleh gadis itu di _freezer_ agar tidak meleleh. Sayur-sayuran yang biasanya dihindari oleh Boboiboy dan Gopal, kini tampak menggiurkan dan mengubah tanggapan mereka tentang rasa sayur itu sebelumnya.

"Hanna, sebenarnya kamu ini apa sih?"

"Hah?" Hanna sedikit bingung. "Aku ya manusia. Memangnya kenapa?" Hanna merasa sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Kukira malaikat." tukas Boboiboy asal yang membuat muka Hanna memerah.

"Ka-Kamu ngomong apa?!"

Tanpa sengaja Hanna melebihkan takaran susu untuknya, sehingga cairan bersifat koloid itu keluar melebihi mulut gelas dan mengenai meja. Hanna segera membersihkannya. "Ja-Jangan tiba-tiba ngomong begitu dong!"

"Eh? Itu kenyataan kan?" tukas Boboiboy polos.

Hanna masih berusaha menahan malunya sepanjang makan siang. Dalam lima belas menit, seluruh piring dan gelas sudah kosong. Itu juga sudah termasuk mangkuk sorbet yang tadi. Gadis itu langsung mengangkat peralatan makan yang kotor ke dapur untuk dicuci. Sedangkan Boboiboy dan Gopal kembali ke ladang.

Kali ini mereka berdua akan menyirami tanaman di seluruh ladang yang luasnya sepertiga hektar ini. Ada berbagai macam jenis sayur dan buah. Tapi semua lebih di dominasi sayuran seperti wortel, lobak, mentimun, dan lain-lain.

"Kurasa sekarang 300 _gold_ terlalu sedikit untuk pekerjaan yang merepotkan seperti ini," keluh Gopal.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Ini memang melelahkan, tapi kan tidak sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa." Boboiboy mengusap peluh di keningnya dan mendesah pelan. "Tapi terus terang aku kagum dengan Hanna. Dia itu ... benar-benar menarik ya."

"Hah?! Baru kali ini kudengar pangeran kerajaan Ochre memuji seorang perempuan selain ibunya di hadapanku! Kamu nggak pa-pa kan? Demam?" Gopal langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Boboiboy.

Boboiboy merengut. "Apa salah kalau aku memuji seorang gadis?"

"Tidak salah sih." Gopal angkat bahu. "Tapi kurasa itu bukan karaktermu kalau memuji sembarang perempuan. Jadi ini artinya kamu jatuh cinta padanya?"

Semburat merah tipis terlihat menghiasi kedua pipi Boboiboy. "Tidak, ini hanya rasa tertarik sekaligus penasaran. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Seperti kudapan favorit atau warna kesukaannya."

Gopal memundurkan wajahnya. "Pertanyaanmu level anak SD banget."

 _'Malah mungkin harusnya kamu mengetahui nama aslinya dulu,'_ desis Gopal dalam hati yang tentu Boboiboy tidak dapat mendengarnya.

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk sehari ini, wahai anak-anak muda. Silakan datang lagi kembali kapan saja kalian mau." Pemilik peternakan itu tersenyum lalu sebuah _window_ muncul seperti sebelumnya menunjukkan bahwa _quest_ yang mereka ambil telah selesai dan memuat apa saja yang mereka dapatkan dari quest ini. Uang sejumlah 300 _gold_ dan kenaikan _skill point._

"Tidak buruk." Gopal tersenyum senang.

"Padahal tadi kamu bilang pekerjaan itu merepotkan."

"Merepotkan karena aku sama sekali tidak mendapat _down payment_."

"Sejak kapan game juga mempunyai sistem DP?" Boboiboy menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sedangkan Hanna hanya tertawa kecil.

Manik cokelat Boboiboy menyelusuri sepanjang pusat perbelanjaan dan matanya tertuju pada toko Perlengkapan Petualang. "Kita akan ke sana setelah mendaftar di aula."

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah bangunan besar bercat putih yang menyimpan banyak misteri di dalamnya.

 ** _Zzzz... masih ada yang ingat Nii? Ah, udah lupa ya? Hahaha, wajar kok. Nii nggak nyangka bakal balik kesini :"(( but kangen banget sama fandom lama.. juga kangen nulis genre fantasy.. maaf ya kalau tulisannya udah lama jadi jelek :"((_**

 ** _I miss you guys, even if you guys don't recognize me anymore.._**


End file.
